Call My Name
by SazzyJacks
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are both normal vampires. Lemon One-shot based on the song 'Call My Name' by Charlotte Church. very graphic. R&R PLS


_**A/N:**__ I do not own the song 'Call My Name' Charlotte Church does. Warning this is quite graphic._

**Call My Name**

_**Rose POV**_

Dimka was driving us back to his place after our date. I was really horny tonight and I would let him know it as soon as we were through the door. He opened my door like a gentleman and led me to his flat.

_I like the sound of your belt dropping  
Your door locking, you jangle your keys, yeah_

As soon as we were through the door, I pounced him, kissing him passionately. He was a bit surprised at first but soon got it. He broke the kiss while pressing me up against the door, closing it properly. He then dropped his key on the floor as his hands came to my hair.

_I like the sound of your heart stopping  
Of lip locking, the grazing of knees, yeah_

As he looked at me, my vamp hearing told me his heart stuttered a bit. I smiled my best man-eater smile at him. His lips were instantly on mine again, pressing our bodies closer together. Our knees fought each other for the best positions.

_I like the sound of skin touching  
Hands fumblin', you do as you please  
I like the sound of back on the wall, yeah  
Shelves falling, oh yes indeed!_

I started to undo the buttons on his shirt while pushing towards the bedroom, as he made a trail of kisses down my neck. I was a quarter of the way down his shirt when he grabbed my wrists pinning them against the wall opposite the bedroom, knocking down some of the books on the shelves. He kissed me of the lips forcefully, telling me that he was going to be the one in control tonight, I was more than happy to comply. He made his way down my neck again and pierced it with his fangs; taking some of my blood and making me feel so much pleasure.

_And I love it when you call my name  
I love it when you call my name  
Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame  
Yeah I love it when you call my name, n-n-name_

He went back to kissing my lips. I could taste some of my blood on them. "Roza you taste so good!" he exclaimed. I just mm'd in reply wanting more of him. The heat in the room just seemed to get hotter and hotter. I started moving my hip against his. "Roza!" He moaned, I just moaned in reply as he started moving with me.

_I like the sound of your shirt ripping  
My will slipping under the table_

He pulled me away from the wall, probably to get to the bedroom like I was before. I hit something, probably his dinner table. I couldn't wait for the obstacle to move or for him anymore. I ripped his shirt in my frustration. He caught on quickly and we striped down to our underwear. I dragged him down to the floor somehow we ended up halfway under the table.

_I like the sound of your hand slapping  
Your whip cracking, this could be painful  
I may like the rain, I may like the symphony  
I may like the feel of your frame on my frame_

I tried to remove his boxers, but he slapped my hands away. He pressed down on me and whispered in my ear "You are a naughty girl tonight; you will need to be punished." He pulled me up from the floor and slapped my hard on the ass making me moan and gulp at the same time. He then ran off into the bedroom and then the bathroom, with me hot on his tail. He stripped off the rest of our clothing and pulled me into the already running shower. He pressed himself against me while kissing me passionately.

_But I love it when you call my name  
I love it when you call my name, yeah  
Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame  
Yeah I love it when you call my name, n-n-name_

"Roza" He moaned against my lip as I thrusted my hips into his once again. I could feel his large erection against me making me moan in turn. "Roza" he whispered next to my ear making me shiver in the very warm shower.

_I may like the rain, I may like the symphony  
I may like the feel of your frame on my frame  
I may like your touch, I may like your next to me  
I may like the sound of your name on my lips  
I may like your touch, I may like your remedy  
I may like the feel of your hand on my hips  
I may like your talk, like you breathing heavily  
I like a lot of things baby, you know me_

We just stood in the shower thrusting into each other for a minute, our moans sounded like music to my ears. I bit into his neck, taking some of his blood now, he moaned loudly at this, while squeezing one hand in my hair and one on my hip. He shut the shower off knowing that we both couldn't take much more of this and dragged me to the bed. He pushed me down and lay on top of me working his way down my body. He lightly played with my nipples using his tongue. He then moved down to my womanhood and started to eat me out. "Dimka!" I half moaned, half growled at him, I couldn't take much more of this.

_But I love it when you call my name  
I love it when you call my name  
Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame  
Yeah I love it when you call my name_

He slid his length into me making us both moan loudly. "Roza! God you're so tight! Roza!" He almost screamed, as he started to move back and forth inside me. The coil inside me was getting tighter and tighter as he moved and called to me. He was moving really fast and deep inside of me. He constantly called to me. I could tell he was as close as I was. Suddenly something burst inside of me, "DIMKA!" I screamed as I orgasmed. "ROZA!" he followed with a few seconds later along with his own orgasm.

_But I love it when you call my name  
I love it when you call my name (i love it when you call me!)  
Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame  
Yeah I love it when you call my name, n-n-name_

We both lay there breathing heavily next to each other. I snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Roza." He told me simply.

"I love you too, Dimka."


End file.
